The present invention relates to an impeller for a blower, for example for a radial fan.
In radial fans, the air or the like is sucked in axially and blown out radially. Generally, the impellets of such fans are made from sheet metal. For example, a blade ring or rim is positioned between two guide rings and is connected thereto, for example, by bending over sheet metal tabs or by pinned fitting. If in the case of larger impeller diameters balancing of the impeller Is necessary, then balancing weights are fixed by clips to appropriate points of the impeller. It is also possible to balance the impeller by a planned milling away of parts of the impeller. Such techniques are also used with other types of blowers, for example, with axial-flow fans.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the manufacture and balancing of impellers for fans, particularly for radial fans, end to cut down production costs.